


Persuading Slytherins – Bribery

by ShadowYukiAngel



Series: Persuading Slytherins [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Cock Rings, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYukiAngel/pseuds/ShadowYukiAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Seamus bit on his lower lip thoughtfully before leaning forward to kiss at Blaise’s jaw, “Maybe I can change your mind….” “Feel free to try, ” Blaise smirked in return.' Seamus’ attempt at persuading his lover in unforeseen ways. BZ/SF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuading Slytherins – Bribery

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Harry Potter and make no money from this; I'm just playing with scenarios and characters created by J. K. Rowling of which all the rights go.

#  Bribery

The first thing he became aware of was that the warm body which he was supposed to be curled around was gone. The second was that instead of his usual position of lying on his side, he was on his back. It felt strange and unusual to be alone in bed, and even more so to be flat on his back, and as he woke even more he realised that there was an uncomfortable tension in his arms. He attempted to move his arms as he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings, becoming disconcerted as his arms, which were pulled up either side his head, would not budge due to being attached to the headboard. Around his four-poster bed the deep green curtains had been pulled closed which relieved him as the covers had been pushed to the far end of the bed, leaving him completely uncovered.

Suddenly the curtains were opened and he automatically tensed, then relaxing as his lover moved onto the bed, the curtains being closed behind him and privacy spells put up. He did not want to even think of the humiliation and shame he would face if one of his dorm-mates saw him like this.

“Morning, love, comfy?” Seamus grinned as he pulled off his top as surveyed his work, leaving his boxers on. He couldn’t help feeling pleased with how good the dark skinned body looked laid out on the bed with his arms stretched above him. His thoughts flickered to the image of his lover fully stretched out on the bed, ankles tied to either post at the foot of the bed, holding his legs open. Seamus could barely hold back the groan as a gag was added to the image in his mind.

“Would be a lot more so if you had been here, not to mention if I could move my arms,” was the response accompanied by a questioning raise of an eyebrow.

“Oh come on, Blaise, I thought we could have a bit of fun this morning,” Seamus crawled forward on the bed towards and over him until he straddled Blaise’s waist. “I couldn’t resist, and I have to say that you look extremely good like this,” he whispered huskily as he leant down to kiss slowly up Blaise’s neck, causing the Slytherin to groan at the touch. Seamus started to run his hands over the other’s chest as he lifted his head so that he could join their lips together. It started as a soft, loving kiss but quickly became a passionate battle as Blaise attempted to get some form of control over his situation.

He was indulged for a few long minutes until the Gryffindor annoyingly pulled away, shaking his head at Blaise as he grinned, “Ah ah, Blaise, I don’t think so,” reminding Blaise of his situation even as Seamus breathed heavily as a result of his lover’s passionate and dominating kiss.

“Oh, you had something else in mind, did you?” Blaise smirked at the reaction he had managed to get from his lover despite being in bonds. A plan started to form as images of Seamus writhed out of control beneath him came to mind.

“As a matter of fact,” Seamus grinned and started to rock his hips, drawing a groan from his lover beneath him as the movement rubbed pleasantly over Blaise’s cock, jolting all thoughts of a plan out of the Slytherin’s mind. “Seems you like that, so stop scheming and enjoy yourself,” Seamus advised in a low whisper, eyes locked with dark ones, as his hips picked up their speed and he bent down to capture a dark nipple between his lips to play with.

He twirled his tongue around the nub before flickering it over the flesh, enjoying the way the flesh started to harden beneath his tongue, becoming even more pleased when sucking on the hardening nub gave him a low groan. Blaise was often quiet during their bed activities and while the hard erection beneath Seamus gave him enough confidence to continue, the sounds spurred him on even more. Now if he could only get his gorgeous lover to beg…. Seamus gave a nip to the hard nub before turning his attention to the neglected nipple, giving it the same treatment while his fingers picked up where his lips had just left off, tweaking, twisting and tugging the hard nub. He couldn’t help but glance up to his lover from his position, feeling a jolt as he saw that Blaise was watching him with lust filled eyes, his breathing a little sped up as the Slytherin became more turned on. He continued to watch, seeing lids slide over dark eyes to cover them as he slid his spare hand down between them to grasp the proof of Blaise’s excitement, stroking the flesh to tempt it to harden further.

Seamus grinned around the dark nub, wet and hard from his ministrations, as he felt his lover’s hips buck up beneath him in an attempt to get more friction. He pulled off the wet nub and released the length in his hand to stretch up so that he could lick the shell of his lover’s ear, his hips rubbing firmly down so that his lover, and his own hard length, still had friction.

Lips came close to Blaise’s ear and he heard the soft pants of his lover’s own excitement along with the hints of want in Seamus’ voice as he spoke, “Blaise, we only have an hour before we have to get ready to leave”. The Slytherin’s eyes opened reluctantly as his brain attempted to engage with what Seamus was saying. Leave. Go out. Hogsmeade. Something about Pansy….her birthday? Oh Salazar was it difficult to think with Seamus grounding down like that.

“You remember yet, love?”

Blaise gave a light groan at the nip to his ear, trying to remember as his eyes slipped closed again. Why the hell they were discussing this in the middle of sex, he had no idea. He thought back through conversations that week as his hips bucked up slightly. Then something came to him; Pansy was having small gathering in Hogsmeade before coming back to the castle….a gathering of their closest friends in….

Dark eyes snapped open, “No”.

Seamus stopped his actions and lifted himself up, hands either side of his lover as he pouted slightly down at him, “Aww. Come on, Blaise, everyone’s going, even Malfoy is”.

“Potter would hex his balls off otherwise,” Blaise raised an eyebrow, his brain fully distracted from the sex he was close to recieving. “As I said last night, I will not allow myself to be tormented by that horrible, distasteful pink frilly décor”.

“You did promise, love”.

“I did, and my apologies to Pansy, but she should not have chosen such a distasteful venue. I will attend the following party here at the castle”.

Seamus bit on his lower lip thoughtfully before leaning forward to kiss at Blaise’s jaw. He kissed up the dark skin to say seductively in his ear, “Maybe I can change your mind….”

“Feel free to try,” smirked Blaise, watching as Seamus pulled back a little to kiss down his body. His erection had flagged a little due to the discussion, but it was quickly coming back to attention as Seamus’ hands roamed over his skin, fingers of one wrapping around his hard length to stroke.

Hand stroking his lover’s length and the other fondling his balls, Seamus lowered his head to lick at the head, circling the tip before he slipped his lips over the head, enjoying the gasp of pleasure that slipped from his lover’s lips as he sucked on the flesh. Allowing his eyes to slip shut the Gryffindor pumped the base of Blaise’s erection while he swirled his tongue over the hard flesh that it could reach as he took more of the length into his mouth. There was movement of Blaise’s body and he glanced up to see his Slytherin tugging at his bonds. Content that they were going to hold, he had used a reinforcement spell, he turned his attention back to the blowjob he was giving, pulling off the head to give small licks and kisses up and down the shaft, enjoying his work of winding Blaise up in pleasure. Eventually though he couldn’t wait any longer and moved back to engulf half of his lover’s cock to a loud moan. Grinning, around the shaft, at his accomplishment he started moving his lips up to the tip before taking him down so that the head rested just at the back of his tongue, the tip of his tongue running over the shaft that it could reach.

Slowly Seamus started to build up a rhythm of long strokes, taking his lover’s cock further into his mouth and throat each time, all the time fondling the heavy balls in his hand. He prided himself on knowing what his Blaise liked and enjoyed and what could make him come undone so it was little surprise to him when his lover’s hips finally lost their control and Blaise thrust his length further into Seamus’ throat, causing him to gag and his throat to spasm and clench around the head as it leaked pre-come down his throat.

Tears pricking at his eyes due to the familiar action, Seamus only pulled back a little before making himself take the shaft all the way to the root, holding his breath as he swallowed around the head.

“Oh fuck, Shay,” Blaise groaned as sparks of pleasure went through him. He could feel the pressure building and his body arched, right on the edge….when a sharp tug to his balls caused him to give a cry and then groan of disappointment and discomfort; Seamus having pulled off his erection and was instead pulling his balls firmly away from Blaise’s body. His back came back onto the bed as his hips twisted in an attempt to get away from the unwelcome pressure which had cut off his orgasm.

“Shay?” Blaise asked as the discomfort cut through the haze of pleasure and being on the brink of orgasm.

“How am I doing? You gonna follow through your promise to Pansy?” Seamus grinned down at his lover, now on his knees as he firmly held his lover’s balls. Once he was convinced that Blaise was safely away from the brink of orgasm he released them.

Although breathless and his mind clouded, Blaise still managed to smirk, happy to allow his boyfriend to continue to try and convince him, “I am sorry to admit that I will not be doing so”. How he managed to speak such a sentence at a time like this, Blaise had no idea; his upbringing must really be subconscious. “Maybe a little more persuasion would work”.

“Just what I was thinking, love,” Seamus grinned, moving up to kiss him deeply, tongue immediately pushing through to tangle with Blaise’s. As he kissed him, Seamus picked something up from the edge of bed where he had left it. Keeping his boyfriend distracted with the kiss, he grasped Blaise’s hard cock and then swiftly slipped the cockring down the shaft where it sat snugly and firmly around the base.

“What the-” Blaise pulled from the kiss to glance down. He was very familiar with this toy, when he was using it on Seamus; never before had it been used on him. “Shay, what are you-” he cut off when his lover moved off him and knelt at the side of the bed to pull his top back on.

“Hm?” Seamus glanced over to him, then giving a not-so-innocent grin. “Oh, I’m going to take a shower and then get ready for Pansy’s party. Don’t worry, you still have the chance to go. You can think it over while I’m showering”. He ignored Blaise’s look of shock and disbelief and started to open the curtains when paused.

“Oh, I almost forgot”.

Blaise watched as Seamus picked up his wand and cast a spell that he was very familiar with, having used it himself on Seamus many a time. “You’re jok-” he cut off with a groan, back arching, as strong vibrations from the ring at the base of his cock sent jolts of pleasure through him.

“Make as much noise as you want love, the privacy spells are still in place, no-one will hear you,” Seamus grinned, giving a small before vanishing through the curtains, leaving Blaise tied up and bucking on the bed.

Humming, Seamus grabbed his towel and toiletries from Blaise’s trunk at the end of his bed before going into the bathroom adjoining the sixth year Slytherin dorm. Just as the Slytherin boys of their year were used to having Harry around, they were used to Seamus joining Blaise in bed most nights. Going to his favourite shower stall – it had two sturdy walls to be used for sex instead of just the one that the others had – he stripped and quickly entered before turning on the hot water. It was only a few minutes, long enough to wash his hair, before Seamus was grasping his hard and leaking length, giving it steady strokes. Usually the recipient during sex, tying up and teasing his boyfriend had turned him on a lot more than Seamus thought he would. Even more surprising to him was how much Blaise had seemed to enjoy it, up to the ring and leaving him there, that is.

Supporting himself with his shoulder on the wall, Seamus reached behind himself to slide two fingers, coated in shower gel, into his arse, thrusting them in and out deeper as his hole loosened, his pumps on his length speeding up. As wound up as he was, it took only a minute for the image of Blaise tied up, gagged and writhing to make Seamus spill into his hand, moans of his lover’s name muffled by biting on his lower lip as he hunched over in pleasure. Breathless, he stayed there for a few long moments before he could gather enough strength to quickly wash himself down; he didn’t want to leave his lover alone too long.

Stepping out of the stall he was quick to towel himself down, dress in just his boxers and brush his teeth before heading out of the bathroom. He put his things over Blaise’s trunk and then slipped into Blaise’s bed for the second time that morning, his cock instantly beginning to re-harden at the sight before him.

Blaise was bucking and writhing on the bed, his control lost, being driven wild by the vibrating ring still tight around his cock. His eyes were tightly closed, mouth open as he breathed heavily, panting, allowing groans and moans to slip out freely. Feeling the bed dip beside him as Seamus crawled closer, after swiftly stripping off his boxers, Blaise’s dark, lust filled eyes snapped open to look at him, almost silently pleading.

“Shay….please….”

Seamus’ mouth went dry as the words slipped out, and he had to count to five in his head to calm himself and not jump him instantly. For so long he had wanted to make his lover lose control, and all he had needed was a cockring and something to tie him up with.

“I will, love, once I know that you will keep your promise to Pansy,” damn were those hard words to say, but this would have all been for nothing if he did not follow through. Though….he would still get good sex, incredibly good sex, out of it…no. He had to follow through instead of listening to his once again erect cock.

“Otherwise I might have to go alone to meet with the others, leaving you here….alone….” Seamus trailed his hand down Blaise’s dark skin, damp from his movement while alone, unable to not touch his hot lover.

“Shay….” Blaise closed his eyes, attempting to weigh up his options in his head despite the distracting vibrations and touches. He hoped that he wouldn’t be left with the vibrations if he was left here, though he wouldn’t put it past Seamus – not after the last twenty minutes – and he had no doubt that he would be left tied up in the nude.

Seamus stayed quiet, just watching his lover as he stroked over Blaise’s stomach, his face then breaking out in a grin as he heard the sigh and the resigned, “Alright, I will go with you”.

“Thank you, love,” Seamus grinned, leaning down to kiss Blaise deeply as he moved to straddle him, other hand reaching to pick up the small bottle of lube. Breaking the kiss he cast the spell to stop the vibrations and pulled off the cockring, placing it to the side. He once again leant down to kiss Blaise as he snapped open the lid of the lube, putting some in his hand before reaching behind himself to stroke and coat Blaise’s cock with the lube.

Blaise pulled away this time, eyes hazed by lust and want as he looked up at him, “Shay, please, untie me”.

“I don’t think so,” Seamus grinned, sitting up over Blaise’s hips, stroking the cock that was hard, upright, against this back. He reached behind himself with his other hand and took some lube off of the erection before rubbing it over his hole. A moan came and he slipped his eyes closed as he slid two fingers into himself. Content that he was stretched from his earlier fun, Seamus was quick to slip in a third finger, thrusting them in and out of his arse as he continued to stroke Blaise.

The Slytherin was only able to watch with increasing lust as his lover fingerfucked himself above him, hands unable to touch however much they tugged at his bonds. Agonizing moments later, Seamus finally pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, Blaise groaning loudly as he felt the head of his cock pop past the tight ring of muscles.

“Don’t you dare….” Seamus panted, head thrown back as he lowered himself lower, inch by inch. “Don’t you dare come yet”.

“Will not…last long…” Blaise responded through clenched teeth as he tried to hold on by a thread to his control in an attempt to actually fuck his lover before he came himself.

“Better make this fast then,” Seamus moaned, grasping his length firmly and starting fast pumps as he began to ride his lover. Suddenly his back arched and he cried out as Blaise’s hips snapped up into him as his own lowered. Seamus’ body still from the sudden jolts through him, Blaise kept thrusting sharply up into his lover, concentrating on giving him pleasure in an attempt to stave off his own. Filled with sparks of pleasure, Seamus attempted to keep up with his lover’s movements, moving down to meet him thrust for thrust, but a strong hit to his prostrate made him cry and slump forward onto Blaise, unable to hold himself up. A moment later, Seamus continued the movements best he could in his position, but his focus was now on cock as Blaise took over the thrusts, the Slytherin up on his tiptoes with his body arched so that he could continue to thrust into his lover, though this position was difficult without his hands.

Blaise didn’t have to keep it up for long, however, as Seamus was soon crying out his orgasm and Blaise shot deep into his lover as soon as the muscles clamped down around him.

The Slytherin floated blissfully for a while, content with his lover’s weight on him, his spent length still sheathed inside him, but soon his arms began to cramp. “Shay? Amore?”

“Hmm?” Seamus pressed his face further into the comfy chest, more than content to stay where he was to sleep.

“We should get up, amore, especially if we are to go to Pansy’s meet”, Blaise looked up at his bonds, attempting once more to free his hands, but they still held tightly.

“We have about twenty minutes to leave, give me five….”

Blaise sighed as he heard the dozy state of his lover and while normally he would be more than happy to let him sleep, twenty minutes was only just enough time to get ready, and there was the threat that they would not end up going if he let them rest. While he was perfectly happy with that, he most certainly pay for it if they did not go, he believed that after his lover’s little show. Then there was also the case of “My arms are beginning to ache”.

Seamus groaned in annoyance at the disturbance, but dutifully lifted himself up and off of his lover. Reaching for his wand, he got rid of the Blaise’s bonds and then cleaned up the both of them with a quick ‘scourgify’. While Blaise would still require a shower, it was good enough for him.

“Are you alright, love?” he asked a little concerned as his lover sat up rubbing at his wrists.

“I am fine, Shay,” Blaise reassured him with a soft smile, then pulling him into his arms for the first time that day. “Can I just say, well played, Amore, that was very Slytherin of you, I did not see it coming. It was also incredible, you may be able to convince me to do that again”.

“Well, I was hoping that you would say no just so I could carry out my plan. As for doing it again, I’m sure I could think of a way to persuade you,” Seamus grinned, snuggling into his lover before giving him a loving kiss.

 

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my second Persauding Slytherins fic. Please let me know what you think - Yuki

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed,please let me know what you think - Yuki


End file.
